Chendy
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 15 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Sky God Slayer Magic (Former) |Character2 = Wendy Marvell |Kanji2 = ウェンディ・マーベル |Romaji2 = Wendi Māberu |Alias2 = Sky Maiden |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 12 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Image Gallery = }} Chendy is a fanon pair (and friendship) between Lamia Scale Mage, Sherria Blendy and Fairy Tail Mage, Wendy Marvell. About Sherria and Wendy Sherria Blendy Sherria Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ Sheria Burendi) is a former Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy. Sherria is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Her Guild Mark is located on the right side of her right calf. Sherria is the typical "Dojikko", a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale. Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale, Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs, possibly to denote that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer. When first introduced, Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. History Sherria's History Sherria surpassed her cousin Sherry's power at the very young age and excelled in her Magic schooling, so much so that she even skipped a grade. As a commemoration of her academic excellence, the Chairman of the Magic Council, Gran Doma, gifted Sherria a book containing information on God Slayer Magic, which the latter self-taught and quickly mastered; this feat baffled both Gran Doma and her fellow Mages. Wendy's History Wendy was raised by the female dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone at around the age of five. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Light Team in their mission against the Oración Seis. Relationship The relationship between Wendy and Sherria had two stages. During the Grand Magic Games they were rival mage with similar magic and fought in a official battle. Wendy is the dragon slayer of sky and Sherria is the god slayer of sky. During the games they remained both friend and opponents like their comrades Lyon and Gray. After the disbandment of Fairy Tail Wendy and Carla moved to Margaret town where they joined Lamia Scale guild. During the year the two became a tag team and lived into the same house. They synchronized their magics to perform similar spells or unison raid spells gaining the status of "Sky Sisters". After a year Wendy moved toward Magnolia but their relationship didn't change. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc During the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Wendy gets picked to fight Sherria during the battle rounds. At first, Sherria is amazed that Wendy is able to block her Sky God's Boreas attack, and after fighting for a while the two girls attacks collides with one another which causes Wendy to land on the floor, surprised about Sherria's power. Sherria tells Wendy about how she heard of her from Lyon, who told her there was a girl from Fairy Tail with "similar magic" to hers. Sherria is worried that she overdid it with her last attack and apologises to Wendy. Wendy stands back up and tells Sherria that although she hates fighting, she must do her best for Fairy Tail. Sherria responds to Wendy, saying that she must do the best for her guild too and then proceeds to attack her. As Wendy gets hit by the attack she remembers how everyone in her guild was trying their best to win the Grand Magic Games and how Elfman trusted her with his place in Team A. Although Wendy dislikes fighting, she puts it behind her and prepares for a big attack by eating the air around her. Sherria does the same as the oxygen around the arena is getting thinner. Wendy attacks Sherria using the Secret Dragon Technique that Porlyusica taught her, which results in Sherria getting trapped in a barrier of wind. Wendy then performs another attack and Sherria ends up falling onto the ground, covered in wounds. When Mato was about to announce Wendy as the winner, Sherria stands up with no sign of injury. Sherria asks Wendy if she was ok and is ready to give up the fight. Wendy refuses to give up the fight, however Sherria states that it isn't fair because she sees their fight as "one sided" and that the "victor is clear". Despite this, Wendy still refuses to give up and tells Sherria that she doesn't need her pity and wants Sherria to come at her with her full strength. Sherria is pleased with Wendys etiquette and prepares a powerful attack, saying that the full strength of Wendys feelings will be answered with the full strength of her attack. Wendy ends up missing Sherria's attack by increasing Sherria's physical strengh. Sherria claims that Wendy's battle strategy is amazing as Wendy counterattacks. Sherria says that Wendy's counterattack is also amazing as the two girls continue to fight until the time limit runs out, ending the battle with a draw. As Wendy collapsed onto the floor, Sherria apologises and heals her injuries. Sherria says to Wendy that their battle was fun, and despite not liking fighting Wendy responds saying that she enjoyed their battle a little bit as well. Sherria asks Wendy if the two of them can become friends, which Wendy accepts happily and the two shakes hands. Avatar Arc After the disbandment of Fairy Tail Wendy moved toward Margareth Town, the city of Sherria. Wendy & Carla become part of Lamia Scale and lived in the same house of Sherria. After some time Wendy & Carla started to gain fame about their similar fighting style until the arrive of "Sky sister of Lamia Scale". During the Thanksgiving day parade Lucy, Natsu & Happy arrived in the town with the purpose of rebuild Fairy Tail. Wendy considering both Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale as family guild rejected the proposal turning Sherria and Natsu into "love rivals". After the defeat of Orochi's fin Wendy decided to follow her "brother" Natsu" leaving her "sister" Sherria with the rest of Lamia Scale. Alvarez Empire Arc After the sacrifice of Chrystina the strategy of Fairy Tail VS Spriggan 12 changed. Lamia scale decided to protect the South front. Mavis Vermillion decided to send Wendy and other to south recreating the Sky sister duo. Wendy arrived in the right moment to save the life of Sherria. The two started to battle against Dimaria Yesta. The Spriggan mage used her magic to stop the time. He decided to kill Wendy to cause the most intense pain to Carla and Sherria. Ultear arrived and the unfrozen Sky Sisters react with a counterattack. The former Crime Sorciere's mage revealed she is a side effect of Dimaria's magic. Dimaria transform in Dimaria Chronos Yesta using Take Over: God Soul and try to kill Wendy. Carla with her premotion saved Wendy but was pierced by the magic attack. Ultear proposed to the Sky Sisters the use of their powers from future to save Carla and defeat the goddess of time but the cost of Third Origin is the lost of Caster Mage's status. The girls agreed but Ultear suggested only a third origin release with the remaining mage as Carla's healer. After a little argument Wendy ordered Ultear to unlock her "Third Origin" but the spell seemed ineffective. This was because Sherria's strategy was more effective: Ultear unlocked the full magic of Lamia Scale' s mage causing a fight between a "god" and "god-slayer" leaving Wendy as healer for future battles. Sherria defeated Dimaria unlocking the blocked time. Wendy healed Carla but promised Sherria they will remain forever friends. Trivia * During the use of dragon force, Wendy's hair changes from blue to pink matching Sherria's color. * Despite the symmetry of Sky Sisters, Sherria hasn't got any sort of pet which grants her the ability to fly. Her cousin Sherry had Angelica, a flying rat. References Navigation Category:Chendy Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples